


Lemons

by Seoulxsinners



Series: We can be human too EXO/X-EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, X-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seoulxsinners/pseuds/Seoulxsinners
Summary: Baekhyun has a secret from EXO one that he cant ever let them know aboutChanyeøl  shares this secretX-exo/Exo pairing
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: We can be human too EXO/X-EXO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in one big swoop.  
> Sorry if it sucks but I like it.

Baekhyun had been seeing him for a while now. He knew he shouldn't he knew soon they would be at war. But as he laid there in bed looking at Chanyeøl he knew he couldn't stop. He felt the heat radiating from the other. He was always warmer than the others but so was Chanyeol Baekhyun decided it was because they controled fire. Sleeping the man looked just like his best firend. The best friend who he was betraying right now. He reached forward to move hair out of his face stoping when the other moved. 

"Stop staring at me" Chanyeøl said though he still had his eyes closed he pulled Baekyun closer. "Stay here" he said opening his eyes. The white eye always startled Baekhyun its what set this one apart from Chanyeol. 

"I cant Junmyeon will be wondering where I am" he said softly pulling the Blankets off them. He groaned when Chanyeøl sat up kissing his bear shoulder. "I have to go" he said agian though he leaned back. He relaxed into the heat of the other closing his eyes. Why did it have to be like this. They were on two different sides of a war. He tought back to how this started. 

_Baekhyun walked alone down an alley he was sure he saw one of them. The members of X-EXO he should have called Junmyeon or someone but he thought he could handle this on his own. What he came to was Two of them. He turned to run but fire flew up before him._

_"Look Kai we caught a mouse" It sounded just like Chanyeol. He didn't look behind him he just looked at the flames._

_"Stop playing" This was his own voice how many of them were here. "We cant take him now we still have plans to make"_

_"But we can kill him one less to worry about" It hurt hearing the voice of his best friend say that._

_"No Suhø said no unnessasry violence we cant draw attention to our selves they already know we are here" Baëkhyun said. He walked up to face his original and knelt down beside him smirking. "You owe me your life how do you intend to repay me?" He made Baekhyun look at him. "Go tell you leader what you saw, you still lose this war"_

_Baekhyun got up and ran down the alley he stopped pulling out his phone to call Junmyeon. Looking around he felt safe here he didn't think they followed him. Walking he waited for the other to pick up when his phone got hot, too hot to hold. Dropping it he turned There he was walking toward him. He was so much harsher than Chanyeol Baekhyun stood there frozen._

_He didn't even know what to do when he felt lips on his. He froze for a moment before pushing at the X-EXO member he fell back when he was let go._

_"Hmm he tastes of ash you taste like lemons" Chanyeøl said cocking his head to the side. The man turned on his heal and left with out another word._

_"What" Baekhyun said then reached down to grab his phone dropping it agian as it was still burning hot. He sighed and left it there assuming it was no longer working._

_He was about to go get a new phone when he found one sitting on his doorstep. Turning it on he looked it over there was only one number in it so he called it._

_"Hello?" He asked when the other picked up._

_"You found my gift lemon" the voice was arrongant as if he knew the fear running thought Baekhyun right now._

_"What do you want' he asked light eminating from his hand._

_"Come to the alley you met me in and you'll see. I promise you wont be harmed. And i wont bring my little firends" the line cut off afther that._

_Baekhyun dialed Chanyeol's number._

_"What is it?" The voice was not a arrogant as the one he just heard._

_"Im meeting one of them" Baekhyun said._

_"i'm coming" Chanyeol was already grabbing his coat._

_"No i just want someone to know where I am, If something happens."_

_"You cant go alone they'll kill you"_

_"Its just one of them I dont think he wants to fight"_

_"Be careful OK"_

_"I will" he said before hanging up._

_Walking down the alley he was shocked to only see Chanyeøl there they man kept his word. He watched him stepping a bit closer holding his hand out when Chanyeøl moved closer "Stay there" he was shocked when the other took a step back. "What is this about?" he asked._

_"Im tired of ash" Chanyeøl said blunty. "I think i like Lemons instead"_

_He thought about what he just heard. His clone and Chanyeøl were together or they had been. He often though of being with Chanyeol but he didn't want to ruin their friendship. That was more important to Baekhyun. "And what if I dont want to?"_

_"Oh you dont have a choice" Chanyeol smirked fire suddenly licked at Baekhyun back. he ran forward from the heat. "We are your clones you dont think I know how you feel about him. You can have him with out taking that step your's did"_

_Baekhyun stared at him the white eye so striking. He thought about it the pull to this one was stronger than Chaneyeol was the the element of danger. He didn't know but he walked up to him taking the step he couldn't with Chanyeol._

"Do i still taste of Lemons?" he asked looking at the wall of the beaten down hotel they were in. 

"you remember that?" Chanyeøl asked. "You do, I like lemons" 

Baekhyun pulled out of his grasp and dressed. He looked at the man in the bed and shook his head. He need to stop coming when the other called. He He need to get away from him. Buttoning his shirt he opened the door to come face to face with his clone. 

"So your the one Fucking my boyfriend. I should have know he dose like to corrupt the Innocent" Baëkhyun said walking in.

"You get to come with me" He took Baekhyun by the arm and left. He was tossed into the trunk of a car. The trunk was closed down on him before he could even put up a fight. 

Baekhyun didn't know how long it was that they drove but when the car stopped he was ready to fight. He struck out as soon as the trunk was opened only to feel electicity course thought his body. "you really though we'd give you an opening" Chën said pulling his limp body out of the trunk. 

When he woke up he saw Chanyeøl watching him he moved toward him only to feel a chain at his ankle. Baëkhyun walked in kissing Chanyeøl who watched Baekhun as he did it. There was a smirked on Chanyeøl's face as it all sank in for Baekhyun. This had been a trap all along. But why him he just had the power of Light. Not something strong like Fire of lighting. Jongdae or Chaneyeol made more sense. 

"At least you enjoyed in, My lemon" Chanyeøl said before leaving. 

"Tell me," Baëkhyun said walking up to Baekhyun. "Did you honestly think he loved you?"

Baekhyun didn't answer he looked away from his clone. He wished he had told Chanyeol that he was even going out now. No one knew he was out any where. No one would look for him for days. Baëkhyun just laughed as he walked out of the room shutting the door with a loud clang. 

Baekhyun didn't know how many days it was he only slept when exhaustion took him. He ate the food they give him because he had to survive. He was sure it was weeks now they must be looking for him now. He was thinking about this when Baëkhyun barged in the room. "Get up" He yelled un doing the chain on Baekhyuns ankle. 

"you cant do this" KāI said as Baëkhyun walked out of the house with Baekhyun. 

"You want to stop me KāI, kill me" Baëkhyun yelled pushing Baekhyun in to the car passenger seat this time. 

"Suhø will when you get back. I wont have too" KāI walked back into the house. 

"What is going on?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Shut up" Baëkhyun drove quickly comeing to an abandoned warehouse walking in Baekhyun saw Chanyeøl tied up on the floor unconcious flames around him. So this is what it was about A trade.

"Baekhyun are you ok?" Sehun called out his bow trained on Baëkhyun. Baekhyun nodding puling from the grip the other had on him. He looked at Chanyeøl still worried he still cared for the man even after the betrayal. 

"Go" Baëkhyun said "Bring him to me"

Baekhyun started to walked toward Chanyeøl. "Chanyeol stop the fire i have to take him to him" He said but the fire only increased. Light shot past Baekhyun hitting Chanyeol Square in the chest. "Stop i'll bring him just stop"

The fire died down as Chanyeol was knocked out and Baekhyhun was able to get too him. He shook Chanyeøl gently. "Get up i can't carry you" he said softly as the other started to wake. "Can you get up?" He pulled Chanyeøl up slowly pausing when he saw water rush in behind Baekhyun. 

"I told you to leave him where he was" Suhø said walking in. 

"I wasn't leaving Chanyeøl to them. I wasn't going to abandon him" Baëkhyun said not even looking at Suhø. 

"Baekhyun leave him come here" Junmyeon said. Baekhyun looked at him but didn't leave Chanyeøl he carried him back to them. 

"I'll kill you bring him to me" Baëkhyun yelled he moved toward Exo when Lighting struck out. He looked around before Chën disabled him. 

"You have yours now give us ours" Suhø said as KāI picked up Baëkhyun. "And we call it a day for now. 

"Let him go" Junmyeon said to baekhyun who just nodded. Chanyeøl limped toward X-exo reaching them and Suhø smirked. 

"Till we me again" he said leaving with his team. 

It was Sehun that spoke first. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

Baekhyun just stared at them he knew they didn't trust him know. How could they, Instead he moved to pick up the unconcious Chanyeol. "I know you dont trust me any more but i fell in love Im sorry" He said as Jongin helped him with Chanyeol. 

"Hyung its not that" Sehun started. "He's the one that came to us" 

Junmyeon shook his head. "Now is not the time we have to take care of Chanyeol"

Baekhyun looked toward where X-EXO had left from. Why did Chanyeøl trade his life? When they got back to the dorm Jongdae gave Baekhyun his phone it was left by Chanyeøl. There was one message on it

"I still like Lemons"


End file.
